El Resurgir de los pecados Mortales
by Kachorro
Summary: Konoha cada vez se vuelve mas corrupta al punto en que el Hokage deja de ser importante para los consejeros debido a que su salud esta en un estado delicado, ahora una joven esta en busca de personas fuertes que le ayuden, pero sobre todo de un viejo amigo que ella cree le ayudara a solucionar su problema. Harem, posible Lemon.


\- En una habitación oscura se escuchan rápidos tecleos mientras una silueta trabajando en una computadora, este es Kachorro -Mierda ya casi y estoy escaso de tiempo, haber... Bla bla bla Naruto bla bla bla si parece que va bien, yo creo que con unos detalles estará listo- Dijo Kachorro mira lo escrito cuando de repente la luz se prende -¡Aaaah mis ojos!- Grito Kachorro tapándose los ojos -.

Discúlpanos Kachorrito, es solo que queríamos saber como va el nuevo fic- Menciono Gardevoir desde la entrada de la puerta junto a Applejack -.

Solo... Reviso detalles menores- Respondió Kachorro tallándose los ojos -¿Necesitan algo chicas?- Pregunto Kachorro mirando a Gardevoir y Applejack que solo sonreían -

La verdad Kachorro-kun es que alguien vino de visita por ser un día especial- Menciono Applejack con una sonrisa -.

¿Día especial?- Preguntó Kachorro confundido -.

¡Kachorro...!- Se hoyo un grito a espaldas de Gardevoir y Applejack, este era de una voz que Kachorro conocía muy bien -.

¿RedLadyVampire?- Preguntó confundido Kachorro cuando Gardevoir y Applejack se hicieron un lado para dejar ver a la pelirroja que se miraba muy entusiasmada -.

¡Kachorrito!- Exclamó Date mientras Kachorro solo vio un borrón rojizo que le tacleo derivándolo de su silla para luego mirar un lugar oscuro y sentir dos cosas muy suavecitas y redondas aplastando su cara -.

Do... ¿Donde estoy?- Pregunto Kachorro sintiendo una sensación cálida en el rostro -.

Uno... Dos... Tresssss...- Contaba Gardevoir con celos mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza al ver a la pelirroja sobre su novio Kachorro -.

Hay Kachorrito, te extrañe tanto, lamento dejarte tanto tiempo solo, y sin mi bella y sexi presencia- exclamaba emocionada la hermosa peli-roja mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Kachorro contra su pecho y levantándose de golpe sin soltar su agarre sigue su monologo -y ahora que mi jefecito me dio un tiempo libre, pasare tu cumpleaños contigo, ¿No te emociona?, di que, di que si, di que si...!- exclamaba con emoción la peli-roja con la misma actitud de una niña de seis años -Por cierto ya te había dicho que me podías llamar Date, recuerda que soy tu Date-chan- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa apretando mas el abrazo-

¿Cu... Cumpleaños?- Pregunto Kachorro confundido y con sus ojos siendo lo único visible mientras Date lo abrazaba con tanta felicidad -.

Así es vaquero, hoy es tu cumpleaños, es por eso que le dijimos a Date que viniera ya que últimamente se han vuelto muy muy amigos- Dijo burlona Applejack sonrojando a Kachorro -.

Kachorro, como es posible que sigas trabajando en tu cumpleaños y...- Date olfatea la cabeza de Kachorro para luego tomar un color verde para luego alejarse de el de forma rápida -¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que te bañaste?- dijo la peli-roja tapándose la nariz y logrando que la computadora robe su atención -.

Lo siento es que este crossover será algo grande y lo digo enserio, pero tienen razón creo que me meteré a bañar- Dijo Kachorro poniéndose de pie mientras a Gardevoir le sale un brillo en los ojos por alguna idea que se le había ocurrido -.

Creo que iré contigo para que no te pierdas- Menciono con una sonrisa traviesa la pokehibrida haciendo que sus amigas le miraran y luego miraran a Kachorro -.

Y como olvide tu regalo en el Taxi y llegue con las manos vacías, permíteme recompensártelo tallándote la espalda- dijo Date aferrándose a uno de los brazos de Kachorro que se sonrojo al imaginarse tal situación con la pelirroja -.

Chicas esto no es necesario- Dijo Kachorro pero Gardevoir y Date se miraron entre si para comenzar a correr con el chico en brazos -.

¡Oigan no me dejen fuera de esto! La ultima vez lo dejaron tan cansado que quedo en coma por 3 días!- Gritó Applejack siguiendo a sus amigas -.

Esperen chicas ¿Quien publicara el capitulo?- Dijo Kachorro cuando a Gardevoir y a Date se le vino la misma idea a la cabeza -.

GIIIIIIR!- Gritaron la hibrida y la pelirrona para que apareciera un pequeño robot -.

Encárgate por favor y te recomenzaremos con el tesoro perdido de los taquitos- Menciono Gardevoir a Gir -.

¡Señora, si señora!- dijo de forma firme y directa el perrito verde mientras los mayores se hiban al baño a hacer...cosas de mayores, mientras el perrito como todo un artista marcial dio un gran salto hacia la silla del computador mientras empezaba a hacer grandes acrobacias en el aire para luego caer de una forma espectacular en la silla y con ello, miro el tecleado -y como hago esto?- se pregunto el robotito regresando a su actitud infantil -Quizás si le pico en la cara feliz esto salga bien-

LOADING…. LOADING… LOADING… COMPLETED.

SIIII HURAAA AJAJAJAJAJA- Con su trabajo Listo Gir abandona la habitacion y la historia queda en sus manos-

Capitulo 1.- Reencuentro.

POV

\- Recuerdo la ultima vez que lo vi, yo tenia 12 años, según mi padre el seria el próximo capitán de las fuerzas shinobi de Konoha, el quería ser idéntico a sus padres, tener un excelente manejo de las armas como su madre y ser un estratega y genio en los ninjutsus como su padre. No puedo entender por que el desapareció de la nada en la noche mas importante para los dos, mi padre me dijo que el tenia sus razones y que quizás necesitaba un poco de espacio, los concejeros simplemente lo aborrecieron como siempre y dijeron que una princesa como yo no tiene por que juntarse con ese plebeyo ladrón, yo, por el contrario… eh estado confundida y dolida estos 5 años-

FIN DEL POV

En estos momentos se puede ver una silueta con una enorme gabardina negra que llevaba detalles de nubes anaranjadas y un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, esta silueta caminaba de forma lenta por algunas cordilleras del extenso bosque mientras el sol comenzaba a salir logrando que sus débiles rayos intentaran iluminar un poco lo que podían, levanto su rostro haciendo que el casco sobre su cabeza rechinara un poco y solo pudo escuchar como las gaviotas graznando.

Habían trascurrido alrededor de 2 horas y el sol por fin había salido y su cálida luz iluminaba todo, en estos momentos nos encontramos en la frontera que esta entre Konoha y el puerto para acceder a Kirigakure, ahora mismo podemos encontrarnos en un edificio con el logo de un pequeño gato.

Dentro se podía ver a varios marineros pasándola muy bien, bebiendo y comiendo lo que el lugar ofrecía.

\- Hola, discúlpenme por la tardanza, es solo que hay mucha gente, es la primera vez que atiendo tantas personas jajaja -Se reía un chico rubio de cabellos alborotados y piel bronceada, de ojos azules y unas marcas parecidas a bigotes en sus mejillas. Su ropa consta de una gabardina recortada de las mangas y solo cubría la pierna izquierda. Lleva unos guantes de combate y unos pantalones negros con botas de combate, mientras en su cintura hay una banda shinobi de Konoha con la placa rasgada por la mitad-

\- ¿Hey chico te quedan lugares libres? -Preguntó un hombre de complexión robusta pero de expresión amigable en el rostro, sus ropas contaban de un chaleco negro que llegaba a la mitad de su cuerpo y unos pantalones de color blanco junto a unas sandalias estilo civil-

\- Claro que si, entren por haya hay una mesa libre -Dijo el joven señalando el rincón cercano al lado este de la pequeña taberna mientras el grupo de hombres entraba con sonrisas en sus rostros, pues tenían buenas referencias del lugar-

\- Vaya que ese chico trabaja duro -Comento un hombre de cabellos azabaches que ya sufria los síntomas del alcohol-

\- Espero que el dueño le pague algo, por lo que puedo ver es el único atendiendo el lugar -Comentó uno de los marineros a sus amigos al momento en que el chico los escucho-

\- Tranquilos el dueño paga bien por que el lugar es mío -Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa para continuar su trabajo caminando a la cocina dejando a los hombre sorprendidos por tal respuesta-

\- Quien diría que alguien tan joven dirigiría este lugar -Mencionó un hombre con grandes síntomas de ebriedad mirando al joven rubio dejar un platillo en una mesa-

\- Aquí tienen, pastel de carne directamente del horno -Mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa dejando a los hombres impresionados por lo delicioso que se miraba y por el aroma que se desprendía del alimento-

\- muchas gracias -respondieron a unisonado cada uno con su porción para terminar quedando asombrados por el sabor-

\- NO PUEDE SER, ¡COCINA MEJOR QUE MI ESPOSA! -Gritó uno de los clientes comiendo el pastel de carne que el joven rubio había cocinado-

\- ¡CHICO DEBES CASARTE CON MI HIJA! -Gritó otro de los clientes tomando de las manos al joven rubio que solo podía sonreír algo apenado al ver la reacción de sus clientes por un simple pastel de carne-

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI FUTURO YERNO! EL ME DARA TODO EL LICOR QUE YO QUIERA SI SE CASA CON MI HIJA -Sentenció uno hombre de cabellos castaños y ropas estilo chinas, pero este fue tomando a su compañero de la ropa-

\- SUEÑAS, EL CHICO SERA MI YERNO -Sentenció otro empujando al de ropas chinas y tirando la comida que estaba en la mesa logrando que el chico rubio se molestara con esos clientes-

\- Oigan no me gustan los clientes problemáticos -Menciono el chico chasqueando los dedos cuando un borrón rosado golpeo en la barbilla a uno de los clientes problemáticos haciéndolo caer, mientras sus amigos se eran derribados por el mismo borrón rosado quedando confundidos de aquello que les pego y les derribo- Creo que estas algo lenta hoy Sakura-chan -Mencionó el rubio al momento en que una chica con orejas de gato y grandes ojos verdes y cola rosada de gato se abrazaba del cuello del rubio-

\- Discúlpame Naruto-kun, estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito donde estábamos en una cita -Dijo la chica neko sacándole una gota de sudor a Naruto. Esta chica neko llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color blanco que se miraba un poco abultada por su copa B y unos shorts negros pegados al cuerpo que definían bien su trasero, mientras que sus manos y pies eran suplantados por unas esponjosas patas de gato con pelaje rosado-

\- Bueno, luego me cuentas, ahora podrías controlarlos por mí, los demás clientes esperan sus órdenes -Pidió Naruto a su amiga que accedió a ayudarle, mientras el se dirigía a los demás clientes-

\- Hola señores clientes, verán la situación esta así, Naruto-kun no puede aceptar esas peticiones de matrimonio… ¡POR QUE ES MIO! -Gritó ella lanzándose sobre los clientes que solo podían pedir ayuda por los fuertes golpes que la joven les propinaba, pero esto se vio interrumpido cuando un hombre abrió la puerta, respiraba de forma agitada y se miraba asustado-

\- ESTA AQUÍ, ¡EL AKATSUKI ESTA AQUI! -Gritó alterado el hombre sorprendiendo a muchos y logrando que los hombres abandonaran la taberna, mientras otros pocos que lo creían un rumor simplemente se quedaron-

\- ¿Akatsuki? -Preguntó Sakura confundida ante el por que le temen a esa organizacion-

\- Dicen que son un grupo de criminales que se encargan de reunir a los 9 bijuus, pero sin duda no son nada comparados a los Nanatsu no Taizai- Mencionó un viejo de ropas blancas con sombrero picudo- Me parece que ustedes son muy jóvenes como para conocer a los 7 pecados capitales -Comentó el anciano que hasta ahora era el único cliente que se quedo- Verán niños hace mucho tiempo existieron 7 poderosos guerreros que participaron en las antiguas guerras shinobi, donde desataron su poder haciendo uso del pecado con el que se les conoce, su líder, el pecado de la ira se dice que era tan poderoso como para acabar con la aldea shinobi mas poderosa de ese momento la cual era Uzushio -Explicó el viejo mientras bebia su cerveza- Excelente servicio chicos nos veremos despues -Con esas palabras el viejo salio de la taberna para caminar fuera y pasar por un lado de aquel Akatsuki-

Ante este acontecimiento Naruto y Sakura caminaron hasta quedar frente a la barra con su mirada fija en el peligroso criminal. Las piernas de la Neko temblaban al mirar al hombre frente a ellos y se aferro a Naruto con miedo.

\- ¡SALVAME NARUTO-KUN! -Gritó la neko aterrada y aferrada al cuerpo de su amigo, mientras el rubio miraba fijamente al recién llegado-

\- Na…. Na… Ru… To -Llamó este hombre sorprendiendo un poco a al rubio por que sabia su nombre-

\- ¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Naruto a la silueta que se tambaleaba, hasta que esta callo de espaldas dejando a Naruto en shock por lo que miraba- Esto… Esto no puede ser -Mencionó el rubio al ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios pálido con un flequillo largo de lado derecho-

\- E… ¿Ella es un Akatsuki? -Preguntó Sakura mirando curiosa a la inconsciente chica y solo pudo ver a su amigo acercarse a la joven rubia para cargarle en sus brazos-

\- Sakura-chan quiero que vayas a mi habitación y despejes mi cama por favor -Pidió Naruto a Sakura que se sorprendió por tal petición-

\- NOOO, ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO, SE SUPONE QUE YO SERIA LA PRIMERA EN TENER UNA NOCHE DE PASION DESENFRENADA CONTIGO! -Exclamó Sakura de forma celosa mientras el rubio le miraba de forma severa-

\- Sakura-chan no hay tiempo para tus fantasías, ella necesita ayuda, así que ve a mi habitación y despeja mi cama -Volvió a pedir Naruto a Sakura que se miraba dudosa de obedecer o desobedecer la petición de su amigo-

\- Ya voy -Respondió Sakura de mala gana corriendo hacia la habitación de su amigo, mientras el rubio caminaba de forma lenta hacia su habitación-

Una vez en la habitación de Naruto, el rubio recostó a la chica en su cama y le quito la gabardina a la rubia dejándola con una camisa sin mangas y de cuello alto de color violeta, junto a una falda que tenia aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas. Sakura al ver a la chica sintió enormes celos por la figura que se cargaba, después miró a Naruto con una cara seria el cual se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? -Preguntó Naruto al aire mirando a la chica-

\- Naruto-kun ¿Tú la conoces? -Cuestionó Sakura mirando a su amigo, pero antes de poder responder la chica abrió los ojos de forma cansada y se levantaba desorientada mirando el lugar donde se encontraba-

\- Veo que despertaste, no pensé que seria tan rápido -Mencionó el rubio con una voz alegre que hizo a la joven rubia voltear a mirarle-

\- Na… ¿Naruto? -Preguntó la chica mirando al chico frente a ella sonriéndole-

\- A pasado mucho tiempo Ino-chan -Respondió el rubio, cuando la chica se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo, provocando celos y dolor en Sakura-

\- ERES UN TONTO, UN GRANDISIMO BAKA, ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA, ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE IRIAS DE LA ALDEA? TODOS LOS DIAS EH REZADO PARA QUE ESTES BIEN -Decía la rubia echa un mar de lagrimas mientras abrazaba al chico que solo le acariciaba los cabellos con una pequeña sonrisa-

\- Tranquila Ino-chan, discúlpame por no decirte nada e irme de la aldea -Se disculpo el rubio mientras la rubia levantaba la mirada- ¿Por qué estas sola? El viejo jamas te dejaría deambular sin compañía -Mencionó Naruto-

\- Yo… Yo me escape -Mencionó Ino bajando la mirada- Desde que papá enfermó hace unos años, las cosas se han vuelto horribles en la aldea, los concejeros hacen su voluntad y mi hermana y yo no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo, yo… tengo 3 años buscándote- Explicó Ino bajando la mirada- Decidí buscarte para que me ayudes a regresar a Konoha a lo que era antes, te eh buscado por todo el país y estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas de encontrarte… pero… me hace muy feliz poder verte de nuevo- Mencionó Ino con una sonrisa- Me has hecho mucha falta Naruto-kun -Dijo Ino con lagrimas bajando por sus ojos mientras sonreía-

\- Tranquila, luego me explicas todo con más calma, ahora mejor bajemos y comamos algo -Dijo Naruto haciendo que Ino se sonroje por que no había comido nada en 3 días-

\- Naruto ¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Ino sentada en un banquito frente a la barra donde Naruto cocinaba, mientras Sakura estaba recargada contra el refrigerador-

\- Esta es mi taberna, trabajo en este lugar cocinando y preparando bebidas -Explicó el rubio- Bueno, aquí tienes -Dijo el rubio dándole un platillo con una papa al horno, una ensalada sencilla que constaba de tomate y lechuga y una pechuga de pollo al horno-

\- ¿No crees que tiene mucha pechuga como para que le des mas? -Preguntó Sakura con la mirada fija en el pecho de Ino-

\- Pero que dices Sakura-chan, le serví a Ino-chan todo a proporción -Mencionó Naruto pensando que Sakura se refería a la comida-

\- Pues no estoy de acuerdo, es seguro que si esa chica come de mas se le ira a los pechos -Sentenció la Neko desviando la mirada-

\- Sueñas querida, déjame decirte que este cuerpecito se lo debo a los entrenamientos de mi sensei y a una buena nutrición -Respondió Ino contestándole el ataque a la Neko-

\- Este… Ino-chan ¿Por que estabas vestida de esa manera? -Preguntó Naruto queriendo que ambas chicas no comenzaran una pelea innecesaria-

\- Bueno, es que si quería estar de incognito y que las personas me dejaran sola debía vestirme como esos criminales de Akatsuki, asi que fabrique la gabardina negra con nubes naranjas -Explicó Ino con una sonrisa-

\- Eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte Ino-chan -Mencionó Naruto apenando a Ino por se alagada- Pero tuviste un pequeñito error -Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Ino- Los Akatsuki tienen gabardinas negras con nubes rojas, no gabardinas negras con nubes naranjas- Explicó Naruto mientras Ino miraba que su plan la salvó solo de ignorantes y después dejo caer la cabeza en la barra-

\- ¿Por que todo me sale mal? -Se cuestionó desanimada la hermosa rubia con cierta decepción, Naruto al ver esto quiso animarle un poco a la rubia pero esto se vio impedido con la reacción de la otra chica en la taberna-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA COMO PUDO FINGIR SE ALGUIEN SI NO CONOCE TODOS LOS DETALLES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Se burlaba Sakura que se había caído al suelo y se destornillaba de risa por la falla de Ino-

\- Sakura-chan, basta por favor -Pidió Naruto haciendo que la Neko se calmara un poco y se levantara del suelo-

\- Vaya Naruto-kun cocinas muy bien -Dijo Ino con una sonrisa al degustar tal platillo-

\- Solo es algo que me enseño un viejo pervertido cuando estaba de viaje -Explicó Naruto con una sonrisa recordando a un hombre de cabellos blancos que siempre era golpeado por su amiga cada vez que le pedía que le modelara para sus historias eróticas. Lamentablemente para los chicos un alguien los interrumpió golpeando la puerta-

\- ¡TENEMOS UNA QUEJA DEL PUEBLO! NOS HAN INFORMADO QUE UN AKATSUKI ESTA ESCONDIDO EN ESTE LUGAR, SERA MEJOR QUE LO ENTREGUEN SI NO QUIEREN PRESENTAR CARGOS POR AYUDAR A UN CRIMINAL -Gritó un hombre detrás de la puerta alarmando a Ino y haciendo que Sakura se incomodara por esa situación y que Naruto se pusiera serio-

\- Parece que no piensan salir -Dijo un hombre de estatura corta y grande nariz con ojos rasgados-

\- Oigan ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda cuando comenzó la construcción de esta taberna? -Preguntó un shinobi corpulento-

\- Hace tres días pase por aquí y no había aviso alguno de que se planeara alguna construcción -Mencionó otro de los shinobi-

\- ¡OIGAN SALGAN DE AHÍ O ENTRAREMOS A LA FUERZA! -Gritó molesto el enano, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Naruto frente a los guardias-

\- ¿Quién eres tu? -Preguntó quien parecía ser el líder del escuadrón-

\- Soy el dueño del negocio, Naruto para servirles ¿Necesitan algo? -Preguntó el rubio mirando al grupo de Shinois frente a el-

\- ¿Donde esta el Akatsuki? -Preguntó de forma desafiante el líder del grupo-

\- Oye ¿Por que no sales? -Preguntó Naruto dirigiendo su mirada a su negocio para después ver a Sakura usando las ropas de Akatsuki-

\- Hola señores clientes ¿Querian verme? -Preguntó la chica Neko vistiendo un arreglado traje Akatsuki que le hacia ver muy sexy a ojos de los sonrojados shinobi-

\- Disculpen la confusión pero el negocio tiene la temática cosplay y a mi empleada se le ocurrio vestirse con criminal -Explicó Naruto a los shinobi-

\- Es muy bonita -Murmuró el corpulento con un pequeño sonrojo, para que Sakura se aferrara a Naruto-

\- Naruto-kun me están acosado -Mencionó la chica con cierta pena y vergüenza pero estando feliz de poder estar junto al rubio-

-En ese momento se escuchó como un basurero caía y los shinobi pudieron ver a Ino quien rápidamente se echó a correr en dirección al bosque-

\- ¡ESA MUJER SE VE SOSPECHOSA SEGURO ES LA AKATSUKI! -Gritó el líder haciendo que sus compañeros le siguieran en la persecución por la chica quien se movía con agilidad en el bosque- ¡ESTO ES BUENO SI LOGRO ATRAPARLA POR FIN PODRE SUBIR DE CATEGORIA! -Gritó con emoción el líder cuando escuchar como algo les seguía a gran velocidad- ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntaron al momento en que un borrón rosado comenzaba a atacarlos con rapidez y fuerza-

\- ¡NO SE VAYAN AUN NO PRUEBAN EL ESPECIAL DEL DIA!… -Gritó Sakura dando un salto- Puños… -Sentenció golpeando el rostro de un shinobi -En salsa Dolorosa y acompañados con una malteada de ¡PATADAS!- Sentenció dejando inconscientes a 4 shinobi dejando solo al líder-

\- ¡ALEJATE!, ¡ALEJATE! -Exclamaba a gritos y aterrado el líder que termino quedando contra un precipicio donde se detuvo- ¡FAAAALCON KICK! -Grito Sakura pateando la espalda del shinobi y después se impulso hacia atrás- Lo siento espero que puedas disculparme pero Naruto-kun me prometió una cita si lo hacia- Dijo Sakura usando sus manos como alta voz-

En ese momento Naruto bajo de un árbol con Ino en brazos ambos parecían muy felices y la rubia tenia un bonito sonrojo en el rostro, ambos bajaron del árbol y después Ino camino a la esquina del acantilado para ver el paisaje, mientras Naruto y Sakura le hacían compañía, pero esa poca tranquilidad no duro mucho pues un fuerte temblor se hizo presente y este derribo a Ino que nuevamente fue salvada por la agilidad de Naruto, quien pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos verdes y bigote, el cual tenia una armadura estilo samurái y una espada.

Este hombre miraba fijamente al rubio y a Ino, pero justo cuando se enfoco en la chica miro algo que le llamo mucho la atención y le hizo sacar una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, por lo cual se puso a caminar lentamente en dirección a ambos rucios y la neko.

\- Llevas el emblema de la familia Yamanka en tu pendiente -Mencionó el hombre con una voz que detonaba una felicidad comparable al haber ganado la lotería -Lo que significa que eres la princesa Yamanaka, Ino Yamakana si no me equivoco, eres la princesa desertora- Sentenció asombrando a los shinobi y a Sakura-

\- Pri… Pri… ¡Princesa! -Gritó Sakura en shock pues jamás se llego a imaginar estar al lado de alguien tan importante para la sociedad-

\- Hay una orden de encontrarte y llevarte de regreso a Konoha, pero no creo que les importe si mueres en un accidente… despues de todo los accidentes siempre ocurren -Dijo de forma burlona el hombre de cabellos verdes asustando a Ino-

\- ¡SAKURA-CHAN LLEVATE A INO-CHAN Y CORRAN! -Sentenció Naruto poniéndose frente al hombre de cabellos verdes-

\- ¡DECIDIDO SERA MUERTE EN UN ACCIDENTE! -Gritó al momento en que su espada era envuelta en chakra tipo Futon y dar un corte que acabo con todos los arboles de la colina, Ino lentamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada de espalda, pero lo que mas le sorprendido fue ver que Naruto tenia un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo-

\- u… un dragón -Mencionó sorprendida la rubia y a la pelirosada que estaba derribada unos metros mas lejos de ella, pero ambas estaban en shock al ver un dragón rojo el brazo de su amigo-

\- Tranquila quédate aquí -Mencionó Naruto, cuando su atacante soltó un corte vertical contra Naruto e Ino, pero este fue fácilmente evadido cuando saco a Ino y Sakura de su alcance a una velocidad que parecía casi inalcanzable, segundos después apareció un corte en la mejilla izquierda de aquel hombre lo cual lo hizo retroceder unos metros-

\- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA! JURO QUE TE HABIA CORTADO CON MI ESPADA ¿Por qué FUI YO QUIEN SALIÓ LASTIMADO? -Se preguntó el hombre confundido- A MENOS QUE… -Mencionó mirando a Naruto mientras otra imagen se le venia a la cabeza- ES MENTIRA… TU YA ESTABAS MUERTO, TU NO PUEDES SEGUIR CON VIDA ¿CÓMO REGRESASTE DEL INFIERNO? -Gritaba de forma acusadora el hombre de bigote-

\- El abuelo Melodias tenia razón, tarde o temprano las técnicas son recordadas -Mencionó con una daga corta en su mano izquierda- Y si, el Abuelo Melodias me preparo para este momento- Mencionó el rubio cuando el hombre soltó un espadazo en diagonal y el rubio contesto con otro espadazo en diagonal de abajo hacia arriba logrando provocar una explosión que saco volando al enemigo destruyendo su armadura- Siete pecados mortales, soy la reencarnación de Meliodas, ¡El pecado del dragón, Naruto! -Sentenció el rubio guardando su daga en su gabardina dejando a Sakura e Ino sin habla por lo que acababan de mirar- Bueno Ino-chan, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con tu causa, solo deberemos encontrar a mis otros compañeros -Dijo el rubio- Salvemos Konoha juntos como tu querías- Mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo que Ino se emocionara y corriera a abrazarlo-

\- Gracias Naruto-kun, no se como pagarte esto -Mencionó Ino muy feliz-

\- Bueno hay una manera que nos beneficia a ambos -Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca- Tranquila no es lo que piensas yo estoy dirigiendo una taberna para poder conseguir información, Sakura-chan es de mucha ayuda, pero quizás si tengo dos meseras atractivas la información sea recaudada mas rápido- Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Vendrás conmigo cierto?

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI NARUTO! -Respondió Ino con emoción-

\- Bueno es hora de seguir nuestro camino -Dijo Naruto pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca-

\- Pero ¿Qué hay del negocio? -Preguntó Ino confundida-

\- Tu confía en mi Ino-chan, por ahora será mejor que nos movamos ¿Verdad Sakura-chan? -Preguntó Naruto a su amiga y compañera-

\- Si, vámonos de aventura -Dijo Sakura, para que Naruto tomara la mano de Ino y comenzara a correr con una sonrisa en sus rostros-

Asi es como comienza la aventura de Ino, en busca de los 7 pecados mortales ¿Qué es lo que les deparara el destino? ¿Si quieren averiguarlo no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de El resurgir de los pecados mortales?

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Bueno Gracias por darle una oportunidad a otro de mis locos proyectos debo decir que estare un poco ocupado pero intentare publicar mas seguido por que…

¡AHÍ ESTA ATRAPENLO QUE NO SE NOS ESCAPE, PROMETIO UN CUARTETO Y ESO LO CUMPLIRA QUIERA O NO QUIERA!- Gritó Applejack usando una cuerda de rodeo que rápidamente atrapo a Kachorro -

Mami- Dijo el chico -

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
